Speckled Crow
by SilverCatWrites
Summary: All he could think about was her. Her only, not any other she-cats that were mooning over him. Just her. One night, they get to be together. But then other she-cats interfere, and they have a plan. A plan to get what they want: to be together. Rated T because its warriors. May include a little blood. R&R.


**Hello! Here I am going to tell a tale about my three characters, Muddystream, Crowstrike, and Speckleshine. Hope you like it. R&amp;R!**

Crowstrike sighed as he stared at the moon. He was laying in the Patroller's den, his best friend, Muddystream, curled up next to him. He sighed. The moon light shined down on his furry black face, his dark amber eyes glinting. He was thinking about Speckleshine, the prettiest she-cat in Duskclan. His mind couldn't come off her. But, she always hung out with Foxfur, his ginger-furred brother. His father, Ravenstar, the clan leader, always told him there were other choices, because other cats were mooning over him. And he was right.

His friend Muddystream had a huge crush on him. It was obvious, the way she always asked to share prey or go on patrols together. His mother tried to push them together, but he just did not love her the way he loved Speckleshine.

He sighed, and stared at his paws. He then looked back up at the starry sky, and in the corner in his dark amber eyes he saw a tortoiseshell-and-white figure padding towards him. His heart beat harder and faster, and it felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. "S-speckleshine?"

She nodded, smiling at him, her pale green eyes glowing in the darkness. "Want to go on a walk?" She asked him. She flicked her spotted tail, and her ears were perked up. Her eyes were filled with calmness, though you could hardly tell by the way the moon light shined in her eyes, making them sparkle.

He nodded quickly, getting up quietly, making sure not to wake Muddystream. He sighed as he looked down on his friend. She was short-furred, with oak brown fur, a white spot on her flank, a white tail tip, and dark blue eyes that would make you look twice. She was loyal and quick, and kind-hearted.

But, she was just not what he was looking for.

He followed Speckleshine, swishing his tail. They went through the tunnel, and into the forest. Speckleshine slowed down a bit so she could walk next to the tom. Forest sounds surrounded them, and dew drops dripped off of leaves and onto their pelts, cooling them on the hot Warmleaf night.

Speckleshine looked at him. "Meet me here every night, so we can be together. My mother wants me to be with Foxfur, and your mother wants you to be with Muddystream." Her pale green eyes glistened with happiness.

Crowstrike almost lept with happiness. He was finally with the she-cat of his dreams. But no one would know. Especially not Muddystream.

* * *

It had been a moon since Speckleshine and Crowstrike had started meeting. They had met every night, and no one was getting suspicious. Speckleshine still hung around Foxfur all day, and Muddystream still hung around him. But, lately, more she-cats had been coming around him, asking to share prey. He was getting suspicious. He could handle one she-cat, but not more. The herb cat apprentice, Skypaw, was trying to get close to him. She asked to share prey.

He had said yes, just to get her of his back. But, she kept on asking. Every day. And if that wasn't enough, the three new hunters, Daisyheart, Petalfur, and Blossomtail, kept on asking to go on walks. He was starting to get annoyed. _Its just suppose to be me and Speckleshine!_ He thought. _Not all these cats! There has to be a way to get it to be just me and Speckleshine! _He blanked out for a moment. _There is one way…_

He told his idea to Speckleshine that night when they met up. She was shocked at the toms idea, but agreed. It was the only way, after all. The only way they could be together. And they would start the idea tonight. Tomorrow, they would strike.

* * *

He and Speckleshine invited Foxfur and Muddystream to meet them in a clearing in Duskclan territory. They agreed, not thinking their friends would do anything to them. They were wrong, of course. Foxfur led Muddystream to the clearing, talking to her about his brother. They laughed, and the hiding Crowstrike snorted. He didn't deserve to be happy. Speckleshine behind him, he nodded to her as Foxfur and Muddystream sat down, waiting. They lept, Crowstrike clawing Muddystream and Speckleshine clawed Foxfur. Foxfur went down first.

Muddystream was quivering, blood staining her brown pelt. He stared into those beautiful blue eyes of hers, and suddenly felt a pang of guilt. This was his best friend he was killing. He looked away from Muddystream and Speckleshine, so they could not see his tears.

A tear went down his face as she muttered "H-how could you, Crowstrike? I-i loved you…" He then heard her take her final breath, and another tear went down. Guilt gripped his heart. But he knew what he was doing was right. At least, it was in his mind. He then slashed a jagged mark in the middle of her eyes. It looked like a heart. He signaled Speckleshine to do the same, and she nodded. "The heart shall be our mark, signifying that when we did this we could be together."

Crowstrike looked at the bodies and made sure no clumps of their fur were stuck anywhere on Foxfur and Muddystream's bodies. They then washed off in a river, shook their fur, and headed back to camp. He nuzzled her before they entered camp, and whispered "This is the beginning of something big."

The next day when the clan found their bodies, he felt bad. Horrible, in fact. Speckleshine pretended to be sad, but when she looked at him, there was a smirk. He didn't need to pretend. He felt horrible. But something was gripping his heart with claws that sunk deep. It felt… _good_ to kill. He nudged Speckleshine then he stared at Daisyheart. She nodded.

* * *

It had been moons since they had attacked Foxfur and Muddystream. He still slightly felt bad, but not as bad. Speckleshine was now expecting his kits. The clan was partly happy, but Crowstrike was guessing that they still wished it had been with Muddystream for Crowstrike and Foxfur for Speckleshine. But he didn't care. He was happy. He had killed all of the cats he needed to, Foxfur, Muddystream, Daisyheart, Petalfur, Blossomtail, Skypaw, and his mother, Sunheart. All he needed was his father, for making him go with another she-cat.

The tom had been dumb enough to pick him as deputy. He had nodded, but on the inside he was laughing. This was perfect.

The tom had asked his father to go on a walk with him when he saw his father awake in the middle of the night. The walked to the clearing where he had made his first kill together. It was the beginning of Leafless, and had began to snow lightly. They had gotten to the clearing. His father was on his last life. It was perfect. He then crouched down and lept at his father. His father wailed, and Crowstrike covered his muzzle with Crowstrike's paw. A cat came rushing to his father's aid. It was Pebblefall, the herb cat.

The leader fell, limp, but Pebblefall stared at Crowstrike, stunned. He slowly walked towards Crowstrike, his dappled grey pelt shimmering. "It was… you? You killed my apprentice? The loyal deputy?"

Crowstrike nodded slowly and smiled, and ran. But Pebblefall managed to grab his scruff. He dragged Crowstrike back to camp, Ravenstar's body on Pebblefall's back." Crowstrike's the murderer!" Pebblefall yowled as he got back to camp. The camp gasped. Pebblefall and several other warriors lept at him. The world fell dark. _I just wanted to be with you, Speckleshine. _


End file.
